


La llamada del Impala

by mrspadfoot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadfoot/pseuds/mrspadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Las cosas buenas no cambian" dijo la amiga.<br/>"O sí..." suspiró ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La llamada del Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta obra la escribí primero en catalán (como todas las cosas que escribo) y después la traduje yo misma al castellano, espero que haya quedado natural y que os guste. Si queréis leerla en catalán, también la tengo publicada aquí :) Me gusta mucho inventarme parejas para Dean (aunque soy fiel a Destiel) y me salen historias como ésta, espero que os guste! ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Dean y Sam no me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network.

Se despertó en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y miró el despertador que tenía al lado, casi las tres y media de la madrugada. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y notó el vacío de su lado. Medio dormida se levantó de la cama y fue al despacho, donde estaba segura que lo encontraría. Antes de llegar vio una luz tenue que salía de la habitación y el sonido del teclado del ordenador. Allí estaba él, como casi todas las noches. 

“Dean, ¿qué haces aquí?” preguntó con voz de dormida.

“¡Rose!” dijo Dean con sorpresa, “nada, solo que he estado dándole vueltas a una cosa que he visto en el periódico que creo que podrían ser augurios y lo estoy comprobando”

“Ah… Bueno, no tardes mucho y ven pronto a la cama” respondió Rose con un hilo de voz.

Otra noche igual, ¿cuándo se habían vuelto así? Rose volvió a la cama y se tumbó, un rato después oyó como Dean apagaba el ordenador, entraba en el dormitorio y, sin hacer ruido, se tumbaba a su lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no la abrazaba mientras dormían? Rose estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama pero como no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la casa. Finalmente, cogió su portátil y se puso a escribir en la mesa del comedor. Encendió el ordenador y esperó mientras aparecía la pantalla de inicio y le pedía la contraseña. Cada vez tardaba más en encenderse aquél aparato, tenía demasiadas cosas guardadas. Y por fin se cargó y se abrió el escritorio con todos los documentos y carpetas. Rose se quedó mirando el fondo de pantalla, una foto suya y de Dean de cuando se mudaron a aquel piso hacía dos años, tenían tantas ilusiones…

_“Rose, ya hace un tiempo que salimos juntos y, bueno, he estado dándole vueltas a un asunto que quería comentar contigo” Rose se quedó mirándolo extrañada, no iría a pedirle matrimonio, ¿no? “vale, dime, ¿qué pasa?” “¡Vivamos juntos!” dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. “¿Juntos? ¿Dónde? ¿De motel en motel? Dean, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? A ver, que yo querer, quiero, ¡por supuesto que quiero! Pero tu vida no es lo que se dice… sedentaria. Tú y Sam vivís yendo de un lugar a otro del país con el Impala buscando monstruos que destruir, no hay sitio para hacer vida normal de pareja…”. Dean se quedó mirándola a los ojos, los dos estaban sentados en uno de los bancos del parque de Galena, Illinois, el pueblo de Rose. “Esa es la cosa, estoy harto de esta vida y de no poder verte todos los días. Lo he estado hablando con Sam y hemos decidido instalarnos aquí y luchar contra los demonios de los alrededores.” “Pero…” “Nada de peros, Rose, quiero vivir contigo, quiero estar contigo, quiero despertarme todos los días a tu lado, quiero poder besarte siempre que me apetezca, quiero que la última cosa que vea todos los días sean tus ojos y quiero irme a dormir siempre con un beso de buenas noches tuyo” Rose no puedo evitar sonreír, era feliz, muy feliz ._

Abrió un documento nuevo y empezó a escribir, siempre había sido igual, cuando más triste estaba, más inspiración tenía. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio que cuenta de que ya era hora de levantarse. “¿Qué haces aquí?” Dean acababa de entrar vestido con tejanos, camisa de cuadros y el amuleto que le había regalado Sam; su sentido de la moda no había cambiada nada des de que se habían conocido. “Nada, me había venido la inspiración y vine a escribir un poco, ¿hoy tienes trabajo?” “Sí, Sam y yo iremos a investigar aquí al lado, a Dubuque” “¿Eso no está en Iowa?” “Sí, pero en coche son sólo 25 minutos” “Ah”. La conversación no dio para más y mientras Dean se preparaba un café, Rose se iba a la habitación para cambiarse e ir a trabajar. Era reportera en el periódico local, no era su gran sueño pero le permitía hacer lo que más le gustaba: escribir. Cuando volvió a la cocina para desayunar, vio que Dean ya se había ido. ¿Cuánto hacía que no le daba un beso? Se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado el reloj y volvió al dormitorio a buscarlo antes de irse a trabajar. Como no lo encontraba por ningún sitio, empezó a buscar por los cajones y en uno de ellos se encontró con una pulsera de calaveras marrones. 

_“¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa sola en un sitio como este?” le preguntó un chico atractivo: cabello claro, ojos verdes, camisa de cuadros, cuerpo trabajado y sonrisa de lado.  
“Buscar chicas tan guapas como yo”. La cara del chico cambió por completo dando a entender que se había dado por vencido mientras el de su lado empezó a reírse sin parar ganándose una mirada de su amigo. “¿A tu amigo le hace gracia que me gusten las mujeres?” dijo la chica toda seria. El moreno dejó de reírse de repente y puso cara de asustado “no, no, ¡qué va! No me reía de eso, sino por su cara” “¿Seguro? ¿No serás un homófobo, no? Porque aquí no les tenemos mucho cariño a los homófobos” “Sammy, te has metido en una buena, esta vez…” “¡Calla, Dean! No, no, de verdad, que no tengo nada en contra, ¡si yo estoy a favor de los derechos de los homosexuales!”. La chica se quedó mirándolos muy seriamente y de repente rompió a reír “¡es tan divertido tomar el pelo a los hombres! No te preocupes, Sammy, era una broma, y en realidad no me gustan las tías, pero tampoco busco rollos” “¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes novio?” “No” “¿Amante?” “No” “¿Amigo con derecho a roce?” “No” “¿Entonces?” “No hay ninguno que sea lo bastante bueno para mí” “¿Así que una chica con el listón muy alto?” “Dean, ésta es demasiado para ti” “Calla, Sammy” “No. Me. Llames. Sammy. Y Dean, no tienes posibilidades con ésta” “Sammy" dijo el rubio poniendo énfasis en el nombre “¿Qué te parece si vas a tomar un poco el aire? Creo que se te han subido muy pronto las cervezas”. El moreno le echó una mala mirada y se fue dejando a la pareja en la barra del bar. “Disculpa a mi hermano, es un poco sabelotodo” “¿Es tu hermano? Es guapo… Y mono” “¿Te parece mono…? ¿Y yo qué? ¡Si yo soy más pequeño, soy más abrazable!” “Tú eres sexy, ¡no te quejes! Ah, y no hagas caso de lo que te diga, a mí sí que me han subido ya las cervezas”. Pasaron toda la noche charlando y riendo hasta que el bar se quedó casi vacío. “Entonces, eres estudiante de periodismo y sólo te queda un curso para terminar, te gusta el rock clásico y también las bandas sonoras, te encanta el cine y tu pasión es escribir, ¿no?” “Un buen resumen de mí misma, sí señor, y tu… te llaman Dean… viajas con tu hermano por todo el país… tu posesión más preciada es tu coche, un Chevy Impala y… y… y… ¡Eh! ¿Por qué yo no sé nada más de ti?”. Dean hizo una sonrisa triste, “créeme, más vale que no lo sepas” “¿Qué eres, un espía secreto como James Bond? ¿Un agente como Bourne? ¿Un ex-militar perseguido como el equipo A?”. Dean no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada delante de ese comentario, “no, nada de eso”. Rose, viendo que no quería hablar, cambió de tema: “¿y esta pulsera? No serás un gótico” “Pues claro que no, no voy de negro, ¿no lo ves? Que sean calaveras no quiere decir que me gusten estas cosas” “Y ¿qué es? ¿Un amuleto o algo así? La verdad es que me gusta tu pulsera, ¿dónde la compraste?” “Mira, te la doy para que siempre te acuerdes del chico sexy y atractivo que te tiró los trastos en el bar del pueblo” dijo mientras se quitaba la pulsera y se la daba. “¡Madre mía, qué hora es! ¡Si yo mañana tengo que entregar un trabajo a primera hora! “¿Y qué hacías en un bar si tenias que entregar un trabajo mañana?” “¡Yo vivo la vida al límite!” respondió la morena guiñándole el ojo y levantándose del asiento. “¡Ey! ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde te crees que vas?” dijo Dean cogiéndole el brazo y reteniéndola. “¿Qué quieres decir?” “no sé, me merezco un regalo de despedida, yo te he dado mi pulsera” “¿Y qué quieres que te dé yo? ¿Mis pendientes?” Dean le hizo una sonrisa juguetona, la acercó y la besó. Fue un beso lento y más largo de lo que los dos se esperaban, que se separaron por la falta de aire. La chica le sonrió y se fue del bar. _

Aún recordaba cómo le hizo sentir aquel beso. El tópico de las mariposas en el estómago. Todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta. La mente en blanco. Y lo recordaba tan bien porque siempre se sentía así cuando él la besaba, o la abrazaba, o la acariciaba. Bueno, cuando lo hacía, que no era muy a menudo. Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse de encima esos recuerdos, cerró el cajón y siguió buscando el reloj. Cuando por fin lo encontró, se fue a la oficina del periódico. Estuvo allí toda la mañana corrigiendo y editando la noticia que había cubierto el día anterior en el ayuntamiento: el alcalde había decidido construir un nuevo parque. La verdad es que el trabajo le aburría muchas veces, pero mejor era eso que nada y siempre tenía su blog, donde colgaba sus escritos. La hora de comer llegó y Emily pasó para ir a comer juntas en la cafetería de delante del edificio. 

“¿Qué queréis de postre? Hoy tenemos tarta”

“¡Ay, sí!” Yo quiero una, ¿y tú, Rose?

“Eh, no, gracias”

“Ya hace mucho que no pides tartas, antes las solías pedir muy a menudo, es la comida favorita de Dean, ¿no?”

“Sí”, respondió con un suspiro.

“Ay, aún me acuerdo de cuando lo conocí, me reí mucho de ti, la verdad”

“Sí, tu siempre has sido igual de simpática”

_Dos estudiantes de periodismo estaban en el césped del campus repasando los apuntes tranquilamente cuando la sombra de alguien que se les había parado al lado les tapó el sol. “Buenos días, guapas”, las dos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con un chico vestido con tejanos, camisa de cuadros y un colgante, que traía una bolsa con comida. “Hola, estudiante de periodismo que sale de fiesta el día antes de entregar un trabajo”, dijo Dean con una sonrisa. Emily se quedó mirando a su amiga con cara de sorpresa. “Pero si es el chico sexy y atractivo del bar del pueblo, ¿qué haces aquí? No te vi más y pensé que te habías ido para siempre” “nos salió trabajo a mi hermano y a mí, pero aquí estoy, para continuar con lo que empezamos en el bar” “¿un mes más tarde?” “sí, ¡traigo tarta para comer!” “¿Tarta?” “la mejor comida del mundo, ¡no me dirás que no te gusta!” “Rose, no te hagas de rogar y ve a comer con este bomboncito! Por cierto, soy Emily, amiga de Rosa, ¿qué has dicho de un hermano?” “Vale, sí, vamos, corre” dijo Rose mientras cogía las cosas con prisas y se llevaba a Dean de allí. “¡Acaparadora! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero uno así!”_

“Las cosas buenas no cambian”

“O sí…”

“¿Qué dices?”

“Nada, pensando en voz alta”

“La verdad es que vuestra relación al principio era rara, ¿os veíais una vez cada cuánto?”

“Una vez al mes, más o menos”

“La verdad es que por un chico así yo también me sacrificaría, madre mía… Qué suerte tuviste, además, es que sois almas gemelas, no había conocido a nadie tan friki de las pelis como tú hasta que llegó él, ¿Y esa pasión por el rock clásico? ¡Nunca la entenderé!”

“Sí, supongo que soy afortunada…”

“Ey, ¿Te pasa algo?”

“No, sólo estoy dando vueltas al artículo de hoy”

“Rose… Mira, soy amiga tuya y tengo que insistir porque ya hace un tiempo que te veo triste, no sé cuánto hace que no te veo sonreír y cada que hablo de Dean… ¿Estáis bien? ¿Va todo bien?” 

“Sí, sí, Emily, no te preocupes, estamos bien. ¿Has terminado ya? Yo voy yendo a la oficina, así terminaré antes el artículo, ¡nos vemos!” 

Rose volvió a la oficina a intentar terminar cuanto antes el artículo para poder volver a pronto a casa. Había sido un día horrible, los recuerdos no dejaban de venirle a la mente. Volviendo al piso pasó por delante de su antigua casa, ahora derruida. Dejó de vivir allí después de conocer el trabajo de Dean. Sintió en propia piel lo que era ser poseída por un demonio, el mismo que había poseído a su padre y a su madre y los había matado. Cuando el demonio se vio atrapado, huyó al cuerpo de uno de los vecinos y la “batalla” final antes de enviarlo definitivamente al infierno tuvo lugar en su casa, que quedó bastante tocada. Después de eso y por todos los recuerdos que aquellas cuatro paredes le provocaban, Rose decidió irse a vivir a un piso. Eso pasó cuando hacía casi año y medio que conocía a Dean y cuando ya estaba segura de una cosa: le quería. 

Cuando por fin llegó al piso, vio que el ascensor estaba estropeado: perfecto, ahora le tocaba subir a pie cinco pisos. Finalmente llegó y puso la llave en la cerradura, exhausta. Cuando entró, vio que no había nadie pero Dean había estado porque había una botella de whisky vacía encima de la mesa de la salita. Fue a la cocina para tirarla a la basura y vio una nota en el frigorífico donde le decía que el trabajo con Sam había ido bien y que había ido a dar una vuelta solo, que tenía ganas de despejarse. Rose se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro, estaba cansada, muy cansada. Después de dar vueltas a una idea que hacía días que le pasaba por la cabeza, descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número.

“¿Sam?”

“¿Rose?”

“Tengo que hablar contigo”

…

“¿Estás segura?”

“Sí”

Dean llegó al piso pasada la hora de la cena. Cuando entró, vio a Rose sentada en el sofá y delante suyo la bolsa de viaje que utilizaba antes de instalarse allí con ella.

“Rose… ¿Qué pasa?”

“Tenemos que hablar, siéntate” Dean estaba confundido, no entendía qué estaba pasando “esto no puede seguir así, nos está destruyendo a los dos”

“¿De qué hablas?”

“De esta vida, Dean, no eres feliz… Y yo tampoco”

“Rose, pero… No lo entiendo, yo… te quiero”

“Lo sé, Dean, y yo también te quiero, pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me besaste? ¿Qué me abrazaste por la noche? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor? ¿O que me sonreíste? La rutina no está hecha para ti, Dean. Echas de menos la carretera y la vida ambulante con tu hermano. Echas de menos no saber dónde estarás mañana y los cambios constantes. No eres un hombre sedentario, como ya te dije una vez… He hablado con Sam, vendrá dentro de un rato con las maletas hechas, preparado para que continuéis juntos vuestra aventura…”

“¿Eso quiere decir que volveremos a la rutina de vernos una vez al mes?”

“Dean, eso no era rutina… Pero no… Esto es un adiós, yo no puedo soportar tu vida de… nómada y tú no puedes soportar esta vida de sedentario. No podemos hacer nada, Dean, y yo no quiero hacerme mayor y ver que tengo una relación con un hombre que veo una vez al mes, un hombre con quien no he envejecido y que es posible que un día desaparezca y no lo vuelva a ver más. Te quiero, Dean, eres… eres el hombre de mis sueños, por muy cutre que suene, y te quiero como no he querido nunca a nadie, y por eso me duele tanto ver como estamos ahora… Pero creo que es lo mejor… Me costará mucho olvidarte y sé que me dolerá mucho pero, a la larga, será lo mejor…”

“Rose… Te quiero y nunca he querido herirte… Cuando sólo podía verte una vez al mes, lo único en lo que pensaba era que quería despertarme todos los a tu lado, quería abrazarte siempre que me apeteciera, oler tu pelo, morderte la oreja y el cuello y ver tu sonrisa todos los días, Y al principio todo era genial pero, no sé qué paso… La rutina me ha absorbido, no soy el que era y lo sé, y todos los días veía como sufrías y me culpaba porque no eras feliz pero… ¿dejarlo contigo? Rose, eso no lo puedo hacer, eres… eres la persona que mejor me comprende, a tu lado me siento el más afortunado del mundo, nunca me cansaría de hablar contigo, nunca te quejas de mis defectos… eres mi alma gemela y no hay día que no dé gracias por haberte conocido…”

Los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos y veían como se estaban haciendo daño mutuamente, pero ya no había forma de volver atrás, las cosas habían ido como habían ido y no se podían cambiar. Rose cogió aire y continuó hablando:

“Dean, si continuamos juntos nunca seremos felices, nos iremos desgastando poco a poco y dejaremos de ser nosotros mismos… Esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer…”  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta:

“Es Sam, es el momento del adiós…” se hico un silencio entre ellos que volvió a romper Rose “gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida y por haberme hecho tan feliz estos años, Dean…”

“Gracias a ti por existir…” Dean hizo el gesto de ir a besarla pero ella se apartó con la cabeza agachada y las lágrimas aún en los ojos.

Dean aceptó la negativa de la chica, cogió la bolsa y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba su hermano esperándolo con las maletas hechas y gesto triste. Dean miró por última vez el piso y a Rose y cerró la puerta detrás suyo para no volver nunca más, volvía a la vida de cazador nómada con su hermano.


End file.
